vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
124755-wildstar-retails-dissappearing-page-3
Page 1, Page 2, Page 3 Content Alpha begins in early summer. Beta probably this fall. And yeah they are playing on Game of Thrones big time. They're very into feedback and seem to understand the modern mmo market pretty well. | |} ---- I'm game to try it if a ) I am not loving WS then and b ) if I can get my wife to try PvP. I haven't done a PvP mmo before, but I've always wanted to. Honestly, this looks like what I'd have wanted World of Warcraft to be . . . But I haven't wanted a second of GoT yet . . . | |} ---- ---- ---- Ah, so now you understand the plight of the pvper, and why this game must see a payment model change. I'd rather you guys pay for all of your exclusive pets, housing decor, costumes, etc, than watch pvp get little art and development time. ...and that's the crux of the argument. The people that like the game in its current state and the direction it is going are not numerous enough to keep the game alive. Those of us that want/need changes simply aren't getting them with such a small player base / faction of influence. Long live b2pf2p cash shop. | |} ---- ---- See the thing is though when ESO pulled its boxes it also removed time cards from stores. It removed the option to sub for a year online as well. I've been keeping my eye on this since February here in WildStar and have not seen them take down their option to sub for a year. So I'm suspecting a F2P model similar to what Swtor has where if you sub you get perks, but idk. I would prefer them to follow their colleague GW2. | |} ---- This. Freaking exhausted of being the minority in this community. True True. But I'm just saying they removed the option before the change so it's just some sort of example. A vague one I know. | |} ---- But you can still sub in ESO. Also, GW2 was built with B2P so that is different. | |} ---- Whatever it is I hope it's a B2P. The box prices have went back up to $40 on amazon and other retailers. Didn't this happen with ESO going back to $60 when it was once $40 or cheaper. Yea, at least wit a full PvP server we can go mess around in the OW and kill each other rather than sitting in a city all day waiting for queues to pop. | |} ---- Seriously. Miss those days. We're gonna see a lot of people we haven't seen in months....and a lot of new faces. I'm ecstatic. | |} ---- maybe... | |} ---- I posted in one of these threads that the cash shop in Aion (Hi NCSoft!) that one mount will cost $55.00 and that's not even the expensive one. | |} ---- Well, we'll see new faces, that's for sure. I suppose the Outrage-O-Rama might run a few of the current regular off, but (no offense) I'd rather have a million happy, new (or returning) players, than twenty forumites with an attitude. | |} ---- I say maybe because at this point literally anything is possible. Anything from shutting down completely to the sub staying as is and they used this as a way to fund Courgar starting a Cougar preservation program. So I just say maybe for now until I see an official thing happen. I should've elaborated on that earlier, but got pulled into a meeting XD | |} ---- ---- Idk man NCSoft has a pretty bad rep for doing this. It is possible. I don't think it's likely, least not yet. Why not attempt a B2P/F2P model and then set the ship on fire if it's still sinking. | |} ---- You have to think a lot of the games they shut down, sans CoH were before the F2P rush we see now. Now, it's a different market, before completely shutting down a game, they're going to go f2p/b2p. It's just way too much money to lose. | |} ---- ---- ---- FFXIV:ARR is on clearance as well. Does that mean they will be switching to F2P/B2P? Doubtful. Consider this a realization that the demand for retail boxes for PC games is falling. | |} ---- It's clearance at Walmart, too. $38 bucks, though. http://www.walmart.com/ip/WildStar-PC/37201790 No complaints for me, personally. Going f2p/b2p guarantees I'll return for good (on 10 day trial right now). I'm newly married and starting a family; I can't justify paying a sub when I can't guarantee I'll be playing any given day. I'm not opposed to throwing down some cash in a cash shop every once in a while when I can. I really don't understand the mentality of people who would rather pay $15 a month to watch the game they supposedly love die a slow, painful death over doing what needs to be done to bring some life back to the game. Not every f2p/b2p transition is done poorly - ESO is a perfect example. edit True, but FFXIV:ARR isn't devoid of population, being pulled from shelves in other countries, or holding a "buy a box" promotion. | |} ---- Evidence F2P rumors have all the kids excited: | |} ---- FFXIV is also FINAL EFFING FANTASY, one of the most MASSIVE IPs in the WORLD with one of the most ENORMOUS fanbases EVER. Of course they have a bigger population, are you out of your mind?? Do you have any idea how many rabid final fantasy fanboys there are? | |} ---- I think it means that there's still some untapped potential in the dye market. ;) | |} ---- I'm well aware of how popular the FF franchise is. That statement was in reply to SolSpirit's (correct) comment implying WS being on clearance in and of itself shouldn't be taken as a sign of WS going f2p/b2p. I was pointing out that other things are happening that are leading people to believe a business transition is potentially happening. | |} ---- Don't even joke about that :angry: FFXIV is the most likely game I'll be playing if Wildstar goes f2p. | |} ---- I thought that game was tab-targeting boring garbage. I can never go back to a tab target game after this. | |} ---- You know i thought the same but now that I started playing Blade and Soul, Wildstar combat seems boring. BnS is not 100% tab target though... But with WS you are more fighting the floor and doing the same rotation. | |} ---- I'll agree with you in as much as the combat is not nearly as interesting but I found a lot to like with FFXIV. It has great content updates and a thriving population and a dev team who seem to really care about the subject matter. Also I'm pretty confident That It'll stay subscription for the foreseeable future and that's something that means a lot to me. All that being said I love Wildstar, I have from the very beginning :wub: That's why it hurts so much that things might be changing and not in a way some of us care for. It is what it is though, so we'll need to wait and see how things eventually play out. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ESO is actually B2P. I played 12 hours yesterday and saw that message twice. The stat boosters are an alternative to normal crafted pots. They actually have a great example of a functional cash shop in a B2P system. | |} ---- ---- I have no idea about the tech side of this, but I would imagine this is something they considered when moving to megaservers. | |} ---- #Megaservers #Wewillfindoutthetruth | |} ---- I too played ESO after it went B2P, for a couple of weeks or so. Good game. Not once did I see that message. "Bombarded" is a vast over-exaggeration. Also, the "stat boosters" that are for sale in the cash shop are in no way better than crafted consumables, so I don't see how they can be "required" by anyone, at least as far as being bought is concerned. They're there for the people who would rather not spend time gathering to craft (or for lazy subbers to spend some of their stipend on). ESO has the best B2P model on the market right now, IMO. I'd be super happy if Wildstar has a similar model. | |} ---- Any time you create an alternative, cash shop-means of obtaining an item, the in-game means of obtaining that item becomes more painful over time. I was poking at leveling one of my crafts in Rift the other day only to find that the next tier of vendor mats the recipes require cost well over 1 plat each (the previous tier was around 20g a piece for the required vendor mat), but of course if you want you can spend a dozen or so credits to buy it instead. This happens because there is an incentive to drive people towards spending money on the cash shop. Ultimately things get more painful to do in-game. | |} ---- You mean the same way that here, if you want a top tier crafting mat (biophagic cluster) you have to either 1) pick one up as a raid-only drop, 2) go farm a plat, or 3) pull out your credit card, buy a CREDD token, and pick up 15 of them no sweat? Because what you just described is already how it works here too. | |} ---- ---- The link that they posted with it goes into detail about how it is something ESO is doing and there is an official response from Zenimax regarding the tactic. So it's legit. | |} ---- Basically: "Add the Sencheleopard (leopard mount) to your collection today! He can be found in the Crown Shop (opened with the comma key), but only until April 20th (that's the 20.4)!" So yeah, that sounds like marketing speak. | |} ---- Ya. I could read it. I do think it's a little overboard to do it in multiple languages in the middle of the screen, though there is no way to just do it in one language due to the multilingual server. However, something in the chat box would be more tactful imo. Though I don't mind the actual advertisement, and I'm sure I'm in the minority with that opinion. | |} ---- Weeeell, GW2 had an awesome system that let you broadcast to certain language channels through a tag system, but that's beside the point. | |} ---- Not quite comparable. The mat I was talking about is needed for every craft of all apothecary recipes - regular health potions, mana potions, etc. That's on a completely different level than a mat that's supposed to be hard to get (raid drop). | |} ---- ---- Do you see an announcement by Carbine? No? There's your answer. | |} ---- ---- ---- Unless you see an announcement from Carbine the answer is no. Let's try not to spark this discussion again. | |} ---- ---- Because we've had this discussion a thousand times and there's a good *cupcake*ING ROCK SOLID portion of the installed playerbase that does not want this game to fundamentally change the way it presents its content. It's tired. It's community splitting. And it does nothing positive for the game to shriek at each other over it. Just enjoy the damn game and convince folk to try the 10 day free trial, or don't if you don't want to pay. CREDD is already in place if you don't want to pay the sub. You can buy the game for 20 dollars in the US, less if you use grey market EU sellers. This game has the lowest paywall of any game out there atm. | |} ---- are they rolling out in china? In that case...its going F2P/B2P for sure:) Subscription is not in the chineese vocabulary! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- You talking to me? Cause I don't really want a million people flood into the game all at once if it's at the cost of how this game presents its content. I'm patient. I can wait for the game to grow slowly* with word-of-mouth and community recruiting. Quality > Quantity. *I say slowly 'cause compared to a relaunch it would be slower, but it would have higher retention rates. Even then, the rate of growth seems to be very nice so far. Around 150 folk in thayd just dickin' about tonight, compared to the measly double digits of early 2015 | |} ---- ---- ---- "Let's poll our players to see if we should go F2P" No game developer ever | |} ---- I dont disagree with you per say...and I love your patience and dedication, but I'm just afraid that Carbine cant afford a slow rise to glory....I'm afraid that they will shut the servers if it goes to slow etc.... | |} ---- Dude, Aion's cash shop is grotesque. 50 bucks for a mount??! Should just title that tab "*cupcake*you collectors." There are people. Like, everywhere. Chat scrolling lfgs in our facton's lfg channel, Instant queue vet shiphands, near instant queue pvp at prime time (it's gonna be insane at d5). I can't not group up with people while leveling my alts. Put yourself out there. There is no need to suggest desperate measures when all it takes is a little bit of patience. F2p is not a guaranteed good solution when your sitting doing stale content and have nothing to work for IN GAME because last three patches were cash shop pandering updates where anything worth getting is being sold in the cash shop instead of being put in a treasure chest in some interesting content. Yeah I've already done this. Got 4 people to buy / resub to the game off the trial. 3 people are subbing 1 is playing off CREDD cause he can't afford to pay the sub right now. We duo queue a lot. It takes about 20 minutes some times when I don't advertise in lfg, but we're still doing shit in the mean time. And that's at low levels (sub 30 content) I solo queue as a 50 and the only time it takes longer than 30 minutes for a solo dps queue for dungeons/adventures is when I'm queuing at some really obscure hours for my server location. And even then, my lfg is constantly scrolling with "lf3m for vet ____" at all hours of the day. (This is what I mean by "a part of the community" Community is interacting with your fellow players, not liking the same game as some people) See this is a thing I agree WS could use. It's advertising is currently the worst thing about it. (don't get me started on promotions) But that's what we are for. Want people to know about this game? Stream. If you don't want to stream, just hang out in some twitch streams and chat. Viewers help wildstar a lot! Start a wilstar blog and document your wacky shenanigans with your fellow Nexians(?). Start up a youtube channel and cover the game's content. Interact with fellow gamers that are looking for a new mmo. Fanart your ass off. Convince people to start the trial and play with them. And for the love of god, if there's one thing you do, DON'T GIVE OFF THE IMPRESSION THAT THE GAME IS DYING, BECAUSE IT'S NOT*, and saying "WS needs F2P" says just that in the eyes of all gamers everywhere. 'Cause folk aren't hearing "I want more people to play WS with right now!" people are hearing "WS's game design is sub par and can't sustain enough people's enjoyment enough to justify a sub" and that's just not true. The game was in a horrid state a few months ago, but it's getting better. You're not seeing this game in its prime, but you're seeing the start of it, as long as we don't convince the world that the game died in January, because it didn't. We are seeing a rise in population because of these things. *Wildstar fans are very welcoming typically, but if you give off this impression they will turn on you faster than a kitten in the middle of a belly rub, because this is now the #1 reason why people aren't just constantly falling into the game right now. Saw some poor waste of data get laughed off the server when he tried to deliberately troll like that in /z. Honestly I feel that if they lasted this long, they can last a bit longer, especially with the influx of players the free trial has brought. Q4(14) was dire, but from what I've seen Q1(15) is like watching a brilliant sunrise over Nexus. If things keep going as they are (and I see no stopping of it unless Carbine REALLY *cupcake*s up) I can see such a great redemption story coming out of this game. | |} ---- I don't see how that's relevant. WoW, EVE and FFXIV are all available in China, and are still P2P games in the West. | |} ---- ---- I'm not sure I could handle a million Eclipses. | |} ---- -INTERMISSION- I feel like we all need a bit of cooling off, yeh. Also *Standing ovation* and all that. Literally everything quoted is truth. | |} ---- ---- Agreed. My first impression when I saw these threads after coming back from my 8-month break was "Wow, people are still on this P2P rant?" Naysayers will be naysayers I guess. | |} ---- ---- ----